


And Who Said Chivalry Is Dead?

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drunkenness, Flowers, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: “Look, look, look!”“What? It’s just a flower shop.”“Yeah, but they have Bunny’s favorite flower! Dude, pull over!”“I’m not pulling over, I’m dropping you o-”“Pull! Over! Pull! Over! Pull! Over!”“Argh, fine! Just shut up already!”“Yay!”





	And Who Said Chivalry Is Dead?

“Look, look, look!” 

“What? It’s just a flower shop.” 

“Yeah, but they have Bunny’s favorite flowers! Dude, pull over!” 

“I’m not pulling over, I’m dropping you o-” 

“Pull! Over! Pull! Over! Pull! Over!” 

“Argh,  _ fine!  _ Just shut up already!”  __

“Yay!” 

Barnaby was awakened to the sound of someone spamming his doorbell. The incessant and obnoxious  _ dingdingdingding  _ was enough of a clue that the person at the door was his partner. The ringing didn’t stop, even as he made his way to the door whilst putting on his glasses. Once he was close enough where he’d be sure Kotetsu could hear him on the other side, he made an annoyed ‘alright,  _ alright!’.  _ The noise ceased, not because of what he said, but because of a dull smack and a hissed ‘ow!’. 

He opened the door, glaring at not only his best friend whose face was hidden behind a large bouquet of beautiful, red gardenias, then to an apologetic looking Antonio. He sighed through his nose and crossed his arms. “Explain?” 

The latino man gave his friend a nudge. “Go on. Tell him.” 

“...I’m shy now.” Kotetsu mumbled, his words slurring as he ducked even more behind the plant. 

_ “Wonderful. He’s drunk.”  _ Barnaby thought, a blonde eyebrow raised.

“No, you  _ have  _ to tell him why we’re here at midnight on a Wednesday with no emergency. You made me drag you all this way to do this, so you better tell him.” Antonio threatened, obviously the most irritated out of the three. 

The culprit of tonight’s escapade pulled the bouquet down enough to just reveal his amber eyes. He looked at the blonde and took a breath in. “The flower shop by the bar were selling these so I made Antonio pull over after we drank all night and I spent fifty dollars on the bouquet because they’re your favorite flowers and I thought you would need them and because I love you.” 

_ “And?”  _ Antonio says.

“And I made Antonio stand there for another twenty minutes because I couldn’t decide on what the note should say and he was rushing me so all it says is ‘hi’. Accept them please or it will make me sad.”

Before Barnaby could reply, the gardenias were shoved in his face and then impatiently shaken when they weren’t taken right away. He took them and then snorted into laughter which got louder when he pulled the note that was shoved in between the stems and read the all lower case, sloppily written word. He never thought that he would be accepting his first bouquet of flowers in a t-shirt and pajama pants in the middle of the night, but he didn’t mind so much now. He might live longer because of this.

“How drunk is he?” He chuckles out, surprised that he even understood what Kotetsu was saying. He looked to the more sober one of the two.

“Very. Almost hammered.” Is all he says. 

The blonde’s grin widened when he looked back at his partner. “They’re beautiful, thank you. I did need these.” 

Kotetsu’s smile was a mile wide. “Can I hug you?” He doesn’t even wait for answer as he wraps his arms around him.

“If you must.” Is all the younger man could to say, but returns the embrace the best can.

Kotetsu held on a little too tightly. “Do you really like them?” 

“Yes.” 

“Please take care of them, the middle one’s my favorite. I forgot what I named him.” 

“Of course.” Barnaby tried pulling away but was still kept in his best friend’s arms, not that he minded too much. 

Antonio pat his friend’s back. “Come on. We gotta go. You have to get up for work tomorrow.” 

“No…” The drunk man whines, drawing out the word. Then he looked worriedly at his partner. “Will I see you again?” 

“Yeah. I’ll be at work tomorrow, I promise.” Is answered, laughter being held back even as he smelled the booze on his breath. “You’re too drunk. Go home.” 

It took a little more convincing to get Kotetsu to leave, a quiet apology being slid Barnaby’s way who only put a hand up and shook his head. He didn’t need one because this surprise made up for the sleep that was sacrificed, even though he could count on his partner not remembering tonight. It didn’t matter, this was for the younger man to remember forever.

When he slipped back into his apartment, he stared down at the bouquet before venturing to find a vase. It seemed as though all the reasons why he shouldn’t be in love with this goofy old man are shot out of the window like they weren’t made in the first place. From just a smile to something as ridiculous as him remembering what his favorite flower was while drunk was enough to make him forget all about that. 

It was unfortunate.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Kotetsu would do this, right? Hope y'all liked this!


End file.
